The use of fingerprint sensors in smartphones, and the like, has become generalized, and the sizes of front displays of the smartphones have increased. In accordance with such a trend, various types of fingerprint sensor devices, for example, a fingerprint sensor device in which a fingerprint sensor is mounted on a ball grid array (BGA) substrate and is connected to the BGA substrate by bonding wires, a fingerprint device in which a fingerprint sensor is mounted beneath a BGA substrate in flip-chip form, and the like, have been developed.